


On the Other Side of a Dream

by angel_in_me



Series: Isera Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Present Tense, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: В элювиане нет отражения. Но Исере оно и не нужно. Она и так прекрасно знает, кто стоит за её спиной.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Isera Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947946
Kudos: 4





	On the Other Side of a Dream

Она стоит перед зеркалом. 

Оно точно такое же, как те, что она видела несколько лет назад. Величественная рама, скорее напоминающая свод забытого храма или дворца, рассыпавшегося прахом под тяжестью прошедших веков.

Живое напоминание о том, что потерял её народ.

Напоминание о том, что хотел вернуть её возлюбленный.

В элювиане нет отражения. Но Исере оно и не нужно. Она и так прекрасно знает, кто стоит за её спиной.

Его магическую ауру она не спутает ни с чем. Она обволокла её, словно тёплый мех, как только он переступил порог. И теперь эта аура, камнем тянет её на дно своей мощью.

Сложно стоять в присутствии бога и не дрогнуть.

Особенно, когда в руках этого бога твоё сердце.

— Vhenan, - по спине всё же пробегает мелкая дрожь. 

Голос такой родной. И такой чужой одновременно.

Лавеллан медленно оборачивается, невольно отмечая горькую иронию. В прошлый раз всё было наоборот.

— Ты всё же пришёл, — её голос спокоен, но на мгновение она словно бы снова ощущает жгучую боль в левой руке — отголосок прошлого. 

Как и всё, что у них осталось.

— Я не мог не прийти, ты же знаешь, - Солас улыбается. Грустно и колко, словно обломок зеркала, скользящий по незащищенной коже ладони. Эта улыбка оставляет за собой кровоточащую рану на сердце.

— На то и был расчёт.

— Ты не скажешь, где она, верно?

— Я обещала, что заставлю тебя передумать, — тихий шёпот похож на шелест травы под летним ветерком. — Или помешаю.

Они смотрят друг на друга и глаза говорят то, что они не в силах произнести вслух. Воздух между ними полон сожалений, боли и раскаяния, но за всем этим мерцает призрачный отголосок надежды, который словно огонёк в Тени, пробивается наружу. 

В одно мгновение Солас оказывается прямо перед ней, и Лавеллан от неожиданности невольно делает шаг назад, врезаясь спиной в холодную гладь зеркала.

— Упрямая. — Слово подобно ласке слетает с его языка, а уголки рта поднимаются в призрачной улыбке — достаточно лишь моргнуть и упустишь.

Их губы встречаются в поцелуе быстрее, чем Исера успевает осознать кто сделал первый шаг, кто первый сдался под натиском напряжения. Может, это был он, откинувший на мгновение свою цель, которая вела его по дороге к саморазрушению во имя эльфов, потерявших себя. Может, это была она, забывшая о боли и недосказанности. А может, они оба просто перестали притворяться, хотя бы на мгновение снова став собой, а не личинами, отобравшими у них все.

Губы Соласа слегка обветренные, но мягкие, как она и помнила все эти годы. Они настойчивы, и всё же неторопливы, словно бы у них есть всё время этого мира. 

Лавеллан, наслаждаясь моментом, прижимается к нему всем телом и приоткрывает губы, призывая углубить поцелуй. Язык проникает ей в рот, медленно пересчитывая зубы, прежде чем игриво скользнуть по нёбу и сплестись с её собственным.

Она проводит пальцами по острой скуле, вниз по щеке, груди, пока не зарывается рукой в густой волчий мех...

И тут молнией проносится осознание — это её левая рука. Рука, которой у неё нет уже несколько лет. Она резко открывает глаза...

Её взгляд сталкивается с чернильными предрассветными сумерками. За развевающимися от легкого бриза занавесками можно различить смутные очертания башен Минратоса.

Правая рука невольно тянется к шее, на которой висит подвеска из челюсти волка.

Конец близится. Они все это знают. Солас идёт по их следу, и скоро им придётся снова столкнуться лицом к лицу в этом мире, а не в Тени. Возможно, в последний раз, если план не сработает. Она должна быть готова.

И всё же от её покрытого трещинами сердца отвалился очередной кусочек.


End file.
